This invention relates to a combination beverage container and stereo holder for exercise equipment and bicycles.
When using stationary exercise equipment, it is often desirable to be able to take periodic drinks from a beverage can or the like. It is also desirable to be able to listen to tape recordings or radio broadcasts. There is a lack of safety and convenience in carrying a beverage holder or personal stereo in one hand while at the same time using exercise equipment. It may be also uncomfortable or inconvenient to have a personal stereo attached to one's clothing while using exercise equipment.
Various types of beverage holders and article holders exist in prior art. For example, beverage holders for bicycles have included structures consisting of bottom and top plates and means for spacing the interconnecting top and bottom members. The plates are mounted on a bicycle support and hold the beverage container, such as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,175.
Another example of the prior art, used to hold other items on a bicycle, is U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,744. This patent discloses a structure which provides a myriad of hook configurations and demountable attachment sections for securing of loose articles such as purses, sweaters, towels or other loose items.
Although prior art exists for mounting beverage containers on stationary exercise equipment, and also for holding other articles, it would be inconvenient, as well as impractical, to have separate structures for holding separate items on the same piece of exercise equipment. Also, such structures are unsightly and their use is inconvenient.